


a hint of magic goes a long way

by halfawatermelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, a lil crack bc it's who i am, a little spice, jaemin is a confident king, jeno is a sweetie, other nct members are bros and i love them, what's new lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfawatermelon/pseuds/halfawatermelon
Summary: It starts on a relatively normal day, whatever normal is, and as normal as the day before Valentine's can be in a high school full of hormonal teenagers. And as normal as it is to live in a world with a hint of magic.Not a lot of magic just a hint, but enough to create waves in the established routine of Jeno and Jaemin, best friends, and maybe after the magic takes its course finally something more?Stay tuned for the Jaemin takes a strong ass love potion and Jeno gets to deal with the consequences show! (it's a better deal for Jeno than that sounds lol)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	a hint of magic goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> I included random other nct members bc I love them and they fit as bro's and homies so their age hierarchy is still implied to be the same but don’t think too much about their ages within the fic and how that would work lol just let the suspension of disbelief happen 
> 
> it's like ouran high school host club they’re just gonna be here and stay here and don’t question it too much haha 
> 
> made some small fixes and changes 11/18/20

It starts on a relatively normal day, whatever normal is and as normal as the day before valentines can be in a high school full of hormonal teenagers. And as normal as it is to live in a world with a hint of magic. It’s not a lot of magic, just a hint. There aren’t witches and wizards all over the place, the few that do exist are much more inconspicuous. 

No, magic exists in the little things, like how you can buy small potions from convenience stores, things like a burst of luck for a few hours, a quick refresher after an all-nighter like a guaranteed 5 hour energy, even infatuation or love potions. 

Stronger potions and charmed items could also be purchased from other department/mainstream stores like shoppers, winners, nordstrom, etc. As easily as you can find a pair of normal running shoes, beside it may be a pair that is also charmed to always match the rest of your outfit. And if you scoured the internet long enough, all kinds of varieties of love potions could be found. 

The day before valentine’s day for many is their prep day, the mayhem or indifference of the next day has yet to arrive. But for some, especially those whose crush may be shared by many, February 13th was a chance to strike before their competitors. 

And that’s how the story starts, with the extremely popular but charmingly oblivious Na Jaemin, being offered cookies from a girl in the neighboring class on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. Always the gentleman Jaemin flashes her his winning flirty smile and kindly thanks her. Quickly turning back to the boy that was hovering besides him, that had taken a small step back when Jaemin was approached. 

“Jeno what do you have for lunch today? If you have something tasty you’ll share with me right ~ ? ” Jaemin had already put his full attention back onto Jeno and was trying to increasingly pump up the aegyo to get Jeno to share. Since as much as Jeno acts like he hates it Jaemin can tell how much he loves his aegyo so normally it works. 

The girl seeing her chance slip away quickly called out again. “W-wait! Jaemin d-do you think you could try the cookies now and tell me how they taste? I’m not sure how I did baking them.” She quickly made up an excuse for Jaemin to stay and eat the 'special' cookies in front of her. 

This wasn’t your convenience store love potion either, while those would be more accurately infatuation or ‘like’ potions, to the degree that they weren’t necessarily romantic like. No, this was a legit one that would last around 24 hours and would make the recipient ‘fall in love’ with the first person they saw after ingesting it. Fall in love symptoms advertised as incredible and intense infatuation that would immediately come to the forefront of the recipient's brain and would be unable to be repressed and not acted upon for the first person they saw after consuming it.

Jaemin always a sweetheart turned back around smiling reassuringly and started to take the cookie out of the wrapper making sure to appreciate the gift properly while bringing it to his lips. He took one big bite relishing the taste with his eyes closed and smiled.

Jeno didn’t know what it was but something about this girl and how she was watching Jaemin so intently and almost hungrily was sus. Like those evil characters in anime’s that are (blood)thirsty and their prey are right in front of them. So right after he took his first bite Jeno reached out to Jaemin’s elbow, which had always been an indicator in their friendship since many years ago that Jeno subtly wanted Jaemin’s attention, and softly called “Jaem our friends are prob-“

“Wait! No!” Jeno heard the girl’s exclamation and shout as Jaemin turned to him with the cookie still in his mouth slowly bringing it back down in his hands as he just stared at Jeno and then broke into his most sincere and widest smile, with his eyes crinkling.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting baby lets go now,” he said in his aegyo voice that he knew Jeno loved and hated in equal measure, quickly reaching out to Jeno’s hand to pull him closer and kissing him on the cheek. 

Jeno just stood stock-still as Jaemin tried to get as close to Jeno as possible, draping himself over his arm as he still firmly held onto Jeno’s hand and leaning into his neck. Jeno was blushing more than he ever had, why was Jaemin acting like this? Not that he wasn’t always flirty with Jeno and others to a certain extent, but this was something else. And as Jaemin’s nuzzling into his neck started to turn into little kisses Jeno was quickly brought back to the present.

Quickly pushing Jaemin away, and still doing a pretty convincing impersonation of a tomato, he looked to see where that girl went but she was just staring at them in horror. And as they made eye contact, she quickly turned and ran down the hall, Jeno made to go after her to ask what she did to Jaemin, but he was quickly jerked backwards by his hand that already gotten used to the feeling of holding Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin looked at him pouting, “Where are you trying to go jenjen? Don’t leave nana ever ok? Nana loves you soooooo much.” After making kissy faces he started to smile at Jeno again almost shockingly sincerely after such an aggressively cute and cringey act. Jaemin pulled Jeno closer again and started heading to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends as usual. 

As they walked Jaemin wouldn’t let go of his hand and seemed to be barely focusing on where he was going, focused more on Jeno’s face. Not paying any attention to the people that tried to call out to him, like their teammates on the lacrosse team Johnny and Jaehyun, who when ignored gave them both the wiggly brows that made Jeno’s cheeks turn pink before Jaemin unhelpfully added. “Hey Jen, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Because you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.” 

Jeno’s face went from slightly pink to red in record time. “N-no you haven’t.” he muttered to himself and seemed like he couldn’t look at Jaemin again, trying to shake Jaemin’s hand off he knew so Jeno could try and hide his face. Jaemin’s heart just swelled even more, Jeno was so cute he couldn’t believe it sometimes it made his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“Nono you’re just so cute I can’t handle it! Come here and let me smother you in kisses.” Jaemin cried out finally letting go of Jeno’s hand at the entrance of the cafeteria instead extending his arms out so that he could try and grab Jeno’s face and pull him into many forced kisses.

Jeno instead finally being let go took this as his chance and bolted through the doors into the cafeteria. Jaemin blinked surprised by his disappearance and entered the cafeteria to pursue his prey. He spotted him easily, already having arrived at their usual table towards the back of the cafeteria that they shared with their friends, Mark, Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung. 

Jaemin being Jaemin, even though he really wanted to go over there as fast as he can to smother Jeno in his love, was still taking the pace of what can only be described as a leisurely stroll across the cafeteria. But today it was more similar to a predator slowly slinking after their prey with the way his eyes were locked on Jeno only. But once he saw Jeno smile his cutest smile with his eyes turning into adorable crescents and saw Haechan’s arm swing around Jeno’s shoulders bringing their faces closer. Jaemin broke into a run for the first time in his life that it wasn’t mandatory or for his health, only for Jeno.

And if the sight of Jaemin, who could never be convinced to move faster than his default stroll except during lacrosse, sprinting to their table wasn’t enough to shock its occupants and most of the surrounding students into watching him, his arrival at the table certainly was. He immediately put his arm securely around Jeno’s waist and pulled him close making sure to detach Haechan’s arm and glaring at him as he wrapped Jeno up securely in his arms, tucking Jeno’s head into his neck and leering over at Haechan as if asking him to see what happens if he tries to touch Jeno again.

The whole table just stared at them until Haechan and Renjun started to laugh and point at Jaemin who was still keeping Jeno securely tucked into his arms. Jeno who had originally held on tighter to Jaemin’s waist on instinct now was struggling to be released out of embarrassment. Half of him wanted to hide in Jaemin’s arms that felt so comforting around him but the other half knew the more he didn’t try to fight the more his friends would roast him.

“Jaem,” Jeno lightly called into Jaemin’s neck trying to push his arms away but Jaemin only held on tighter. Jeno sighed and stared straight at Jaemin’s face, “Jaem let me go.” Jaemin blinked and slowly released his arms, fingers twitching as if he was fighting off the urge to pull Jeno close again. 

“Omg he’s so whipped, I didn’t think he could get any more, but he has.” Haechan gasped out still laughing with Renjun. His comment prompted the rest of them to start laughing, while Jeno only blushed more as he made to sit down in between Renjun and Chenle. 

He started to explain what had happened with Jaemin but before he could he felt a hand on his elbow and looked back at Jaemin who hadn’t moved yet and was pouting at Jeno even busting out the full bottom lip quiver and sparkly eyes. “Jen sit next to me please.” 

Jeno’s knees bumped hard against the table as he immediately made to stand back up mid sit. This prompted a renewed round of cackling as Jeno and Jaemin finally sat down at the end of the table next to each other. With Jaemin immediately putting his leg over Jeno’s and interlocking their arms and dopily smiling at him. Jeno couldn’t help but stare back until Jaemin’s eyes started flickering down his face to stare at his lips. 

The moment was broken when Renjun called over, “We get it you guys finally started dating but this is a lot even for you Jaemin, If I have to see this much every day, I’m gonna barf.” Everyone thought this would lead Jaemin into bantering with Renjun like usual but instead Jeno, who felt like he was gonna pass out so much blood kept rushing to his head so often, just spluttered out a weak “No, we aren’t dating.” 

Jaemin looked at Jeno sad again and asked him, “Why aren’t we dating yet Jen? I love you more than anything in this world.” Jeno knew Jaemin must be acting like this because of a love potion but he couldn’t help but feel like Jaemin was being sincere with him and this was enough to fluster him into trying to explain to their friends shocked and confused faces rather than answer Jaemin’s question.

“I think a girl gave Jaemin cookies with a love potion in them but he accidentally looked at me when he ate them and now he’s like this.” Jeno said in all one breath, Jaemin was pouting next to him and trying to hold his hand again. Jeno could almost never say no to Jaemin pouting so he let him curl their fingers together and Jaemin responded by sighing contently and trying to shimmy closer to Jeno.

“Dam I really thought you guys finally got it together and started dating, well I guess I had too high of expectations of you.” Renjun sighed disappointedly while teasing them.

“I’m equal parts glad that this isn’t the new normal and disappointed y’all still playing the oblivious and pining best friends’ game.” Haechan added, there was a reason Haechan and Renjun got along so well and its because they’re both trickster gods in human bodies who love nothing more than teasing everyone they can but especially their closest friends. 

“So, who gave Jaemin the cookie? Did you recognize her Jeno?” Mark said bringing them back to the real topic and sparring Jeno. This is why Mark was Jeno’s favorite (after Jaemin of course) and maybe his relief and adoration for his hyung was too apparent in his eyes as he looked at Mark and tried to answer. That it led to Jaemin pulling on his arm harder and then transition to trying to manhandle Jeno into sitting on his lap and shooting Mark occasional glares.

“No, I don’t know her I think she may be in the class next to us tho? She was kind of familiar,” Jeno was busy trying to bat Jaemin’s arms away and answer at the same time. “Jaem stop- I think it’s pretty obvious he’s under a love potion’s control tho I mean look at him.”

“Honestly he’s not that different from normal he’s always whipped for you Jeno,” Jisung added matter of factly watching Jaemin with equal parts interest and disdain. “He just pretends to flirt with the rest of us to try and act less like he’s whipped.” 

After pausing for laughter after his sick burn he added finally sparing Jeno. “But I do still believe you this is strong even for him, normally he would have tried to attack at least one of us too by now.” 

Jaemin still had not stopped trying to drag Jeno into his lap and had half succeeded, “Jen stop fighting just let me love you,” Honestly Jeno did kind of want to sit in Jaemin’s lap but no way was he going to agree that easily in front of all their friends. 

“Jeno if you don’t sit in my lap I’m not eating for the rest of the day.” The glint in Jaemin’s eyes told him that he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no since Jaemin’s health was at stake. The other 5 just stared at the 2 who seemed to almost have gone back to normal having a nonverbal conversation battle that the rest of them couldn’t understand.

And then Jeno just sighed and muttered fine and the blush that seemed to have finally been given a break was brought back full force as he was finally pulled without resistance into Jaemin’s lap. Who quickly wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist and sighed happily snuggling into his back and laying his cheek content against it.

Jeno still blushing but trying to move on as if everything was normal started eating his lunch, even though the students sitting around their table had pretty much been muttering and stealing glances at them nonstop since Jaemin arrived. “So, is anyone gonna help me out with this or are you all just going to watch me suffer?”

“You seem like you’re having a pretty good time to me.” Haechan’s shit eating grin was back as he made wiggly eyebrows at Jeno and Jaemin’s current position. 

“And the internet says that most love potions can take anywhere from 2-24 hours to wear off with the rarest and strongest lasting up to 48 hours.” Chenle’s comment that had started out as relatively helpful quickly turned to more teasing as it seemed everything that came out of his friends’ mouths were. 

“Soo you better hope it was extra strong Jeno so you can get even more of Jaemin’s undivided attention.” 

The table laughed and Jeno just drooped against Jaemin who was soothingly rubbing his back and sides while muttering into his ear, “it’s okay Jeno-ah I’ll always love you baby.” 

Jeno’s whole neck is as red and hot as his face as he snaps at Jaemin , “Ya I agreed to sit in your lap so you’d eat but you haven’t even touched your food.”

Jaemin didn’t miss a beat with his widest smile and a glint in his eyes that Jeno immediately knew he was going to hate whatever came out of Jaemin’s mouth. “Sorry sweetie I’d just rather touch you instead.” 

Nobody thought Jeno’s face could get any redder but somehow it did, and he squirmed a little trying to get off Jaemin’s lap who just held him even tighter and laughed, “My cute tomato jenjen! you’re so adorable! But ok if it makes you happy, I’ll eat now.” 

He looked at Jeno again and the glint was back so before Jaemin could start asking Jeno responded, “No I won’t feed you don’t push me Jaemin.” Jaemin pouted a little but decided having Jeno in his lap was good enough so he just maneuvered him a little and then attempted to eat with his arms still around Jeno’s sides, trying to lean around him to get the food into his mouth. 

Seeing Jaemin struggle to eat around him made Jeno feel uneasy so he slid his butt off Jaemin and back to his original seat, leaving the rest of his legs hanging over Jaemin and hugged his torso so his arms were uninhibited. “It’ll be easier for you to eat this way hmm?” Jeno said softly looking in Jaemin’s eyes for signs of disagreement. But Jaemin surprisingly just started to turn pink and smiled responding with a soft agreement and a thank you. 

“And you guys still claim to not be dating HAH.” Haechan added scoffing at their sweetness. But with Jaemin placated by Jeno’s natural sweetness and eating, conversation soon went back to normal. 

That was until the end of lunch when Jisung added very unhelpfully to Jeno’s mental state, “So what are you going to do about lacrosse practice today?” Somehow Jeno had forgotten about lacrosse practice and everything besides being content and warm with Jaemin. This quickly shocked him out of his Jaemin haze and Jeno was left to worry over Jisung’s parting words as they all headed back to their respective classrooms.

Jeno and Jaemin being desk mates made the rest of the afternoon easier but also impossible for Jeno to focus on any of the subjects with Jaemin subtly trying to move closer to him and always holding his hand, or touching his thigh, he even started drawing hearts on his paper and then Jeno’s. 

When the bell rang signaling it was the end of the day Jeno still had not figured out, after having been distracted by Jaemin as much as it seems Jaemin was distracted by him, what to do with Jaemin at lacrosse practice. He was still thinking of the logistics and how badly love potion Jaemin may respond to being separated from Jeno so that he didn’t even fight off Jaemin’s advances as they headed to the locker rooms. That was until they walked in and Jaemin dragged them to the farthest row and pushed Jeno against the wall. 

Jeno jolted in his body back to reality to the sight of the confident smile on Jaemin’s face and feeling the blush heat up his cheeks. He let out a strange sound as Jaemin got closer and started pouting while cutely saying “ahh~ Jeno-yah~ Just one kiss! hmm? One kissss~” pleading and getting closer.

Jeno was about to close his eyes and give in when he heard Jisung let out a clank as he smacked into the lockers once he spotted them and a shriek of “Ahhh- get a room!” 

Jaemin was quick to respond disappointedly, pouting as he said.“We had one until you had to come in and ruin it.” 

Jeno blushed pushing Jaemin away who let him and then turned on Jisung for revenge which was thankfully closer to normal. Jeno tried to use this distraction as a way to quickly get changed without attracting Jaemin’s extra attention. He was able to succeed with his pants but Jeno was still shirtless when he looked up and saw Jaemin paused arms in air mid-hitting Jisung motion with his eyes glued to Jeno’s torso. 

Jeno froze under the weight of Jaemin’s gaze but once he saw him lick his lips and gulp Jeno sprung to put his shirt back on, but not before Jaemin saw his chest pinken too, and quickly headed out of the locker rooms to the fields with the rest of his equipment and stick and a hasty “I’ll meet you guys on the field!”

“Hyung don’t you dare pop a boner thinking about Jeno while I’m still here.” Jisung let out into the silence. Jaemin heavily cleared his throat bantering with Jisung while changing into his gear, but still thinking about Jeno.

Jeno had about 4 minutes of peace and he thinks it’s only because Jaemin can’t be forced to move faster than a casual walk unless it’s mandatory, and for once he was grateful. Even tho it led to some teasing from his other teammates that were already on the field. 

“Hey Jeno! Where’s your second half hmm?? Your soulmate? Lovebug?” Yuta let out a loud cackle at his own funny names. 

Jeno blushed, “Shut up!” 

“When are you guys just gonna square up romantically and be the adorable couple we all know you’re meant to be??” Johnny sounded genuinely distressed for Jeno so he was only half upset. 

“Stop teasing the poor boy I mean did you see them at lunch? Jaemin couldn’t see anything but Jeno and Jeno was practically sitting in Jaemin’s lap the majority of the period.” Jaehyun added very unhelpfully to Jeno but to Johnny’s great delight if the squeal he let out was any indication. 

Jeno was quick to cut Johnny off who seemed about to spring on him, “No we’re not dating! Some girl gave Jaemin a love potion cookie and he accidentally looked at me-“  
Jeno was cut out by a loud cry of his name and a weight crashing into his back. Not seeing the knowing look Johnny and Jaehyun gave over their heads and Jaehyun’s mouthed ‘accidentally 👀’ 

“Oooh Jeno I missed you so much, I feel like you got even more handsome than the last time I saw you.” Jaemin had turned Jeno around and was caressing his hair. Jeno could hear Johnny squealing in delight in the background and Jaehyun exaggeratedly joining in. But was too caught in the way that Jaemin was staring at him, he could also feel the pink on his cheeks at Jaemin’s sweet words.

Yuta always ready to roast breaks the moment with a “Hah! We’re not dating my ass but it’s time for practice so you lovebirds gotta separate…unless you’ve both hit a middle ground and suddenly become midfielders??” 

Jaemin’s love-filled eyes flickered with disdain for a moment as he looked away from Jeno towards Yuta showing his obvious dislike for the concept of having to run nonstop back and forth like midfielders do. “No, we’re not midfielders I would never run that much willingly.”

“Even for Jeno?” Jaehyun called out which made Jaemin look back at Jeno’s wide puppy-like eyes staring at him and even tho he wanted to say no he knew he couldn’t, his heart would only let him say yes. (along with the evidence from lunch 👀)

“I’d do anything for Jeno.” Jaemin lightly caressed his face as he gazed at Jeno again who was blushing as the others heckled them on the sides.

“As much as I love watching the Jeno and Jaemin dating show we really do need to start practice now so separate you love birds.” Johnny finally said as Jaehyun lightly pulled Jaemin to one side and Jisung pulled Jeno to the other. “We’ll start with drills, defenders at the far end of the field and offense here, midfielders do whatever I don’t know.” 

“Yea yea Johnny don’t worry I got it,” Yuta pat Johnny on the back before calling out again. “let’s do some extra laps and then help the defenders out by practicing shooting on them.” There was a dangerous glint in Yuta’s eye that Jaemin was definitely afraid of but there was nothing he could do as the defenders headed down the field. Jeno looked back at him and Jaemin took an involuntary step forward to follow before a firm hand was grasped on his shoulder.

“Nope you’re not going anywhere, I know the love potion has probably got you even more Jeno focused than usual but try to focus on lax for at least a bit ok?” Jaehyun rubbed a few soothing circles into his back and Jaemin closed his eyes for a second and tried to bat the images of Jeno invading his mind away to focus because Jaehyun was right it was time to focus on practice. 

And for the next hour practice went as usual and Jaemin was able to focus on trying some new trick shots on their goalie, finally being successful at doing a trick shot behind his back that he had been working on. In Jaemin’s moments of joy, no matter how big or small, there’s no one he wants to share his joy with more than Jeno.

So Jaemin quickly looked around for Jeno to see if he could have seen his shot but regardless share his success. Only to see Jeno still at the other end of the field with the other defenders and half the midfielders but they seemed to be in the middle of taking a break. With Jisung, Dokyeom, and Chan standing to the side watching something while Chan laughs.

Jaemin makes eye contact with Jisung first who seemed to have looked over in his direction specifically out of worry and making eye contact with him jumped a little in place and then panicked and glanced back at what made him turn to Jaemin in the first place. And this made Jaemin’s eyes follow his gaze and he freeze’s stiff as a statue when he sees Jeno, the love of his life™, being swaddled in the giant arms of Johnny who was wiggling him while hugging him tightly and Yuta looming over them.

Jaemin steps closer and squints, realizing that the wiggling was actually Johnny making kissy faces at Jeno acting like he was trying to kiss him while Jeno was trying to fend both him and Yuta’s kissy faces off. Jaemin’s blood ran cold to complete his new statue identity and then immediately melted as his heart started pounding faster, his body heated up, and everything seemed to turn red in a second. 

Before he knew it, he was already beside Jeno and Johnny, having sprinted the fastest he ever had in his whole life across the field. He quickly shoved Yuta to the side less than gracefully and pulled Jeno out of Johnny’s big arms that deflated around nothing as Jaemin pulled Jeno to him as tight as he could with all their lacrosse gear and armor still on. 

He glared at Yuta and then Johnny before stating boldly, “Hyung's. He’s mine,” and then a moment later “Don’t cross the line.” 

His body couldn’t help itself but to follow all of his love towards Jeno and the possessiveness he felt but would normally never act on was bursting out of him. This led to him pressing a kiss against Jeno’s forehead and then for good measure his cheek as Johnny and Yuta’s laughs started to burst out of them.

“Ahhh cute! So cute and I definitely believe about the love potion now” and then he says more jokingly “Although it does seem like it just triggered all of Jaemin’s love to come out.” Johnny was so spot-on in his random joking guess that Jaemin started to blush red from his ears onto his face. He tried to hide his face in Jeno’s neck and Jeno being an angel let him.

Yuta added on, “I’ve never seen Jaemin run that fast ever, even during games, if only we could always get him to run like that!!”

Jaemin whined into Jeno’s neck, “Jeno-ah~ the hyung’s are bullying mee please help nana.” The others couldn’t hear what Jaemin said but they could see the way Jaemin’s blush spread to Jeno who's ears were red as he responded.

“Ahh hyung’s stop teasing him! The cookie was really strong,” Jeno ignored Johnny’s smirk “cut him some slack today.” 

Johnny just clapped both of them on the back chuckling good-naturedly, “Ok ok I will but only cause we’re still in the middle of practice and Jaemin needs to go back to his offensive drills.” Jaemin quickly shook his head against Jeno’s neck and whined.

“Actually, how about we do a small scrimmage for the rest of practice? What do you guys think?” Jaehyun asked. Jaemin lifted his head up to realize that they already had an audience for who knows how long that consisted of most of the rest of the team.

Yuta finally stopped laughing at them to agree. “We’re down for a scrimmage.” 

Quickly they got into positions with less players than a full game but enough to still get a good simulation. Jaemin was just glad that he got to be next to Jeno again, since he had practically jumped him when Jeno headed over to their side of the field even though Jeno was there to defend their goal not hang out with Jaemin. But Jaemin still couldn’t help but to call dibs on Jeno as his defender and pull him closer. 

To those watching the game and playing it, it became impossible to tell with Jeno and Jaemin who was on offense and who was on defense. It seemed more like Jaemin wasn’t even a lacrosse defender but a defender of Jeno. Considering that every time someone got too close or checked him (men’s lacrosse is an extremely contact heavy sport) Jaemin was there in an instant, body checking them hard away from Jeno regardless of if they were supposed to be on the same side or not. 

Instead of focusing on the scrimmage it seemed to be more fun for everybody to rile Jaemin up instead. With the other players regardless of their team trying their best to get as close to Jeno as possible before Jaemin shooed them away, getting increasingly more aggressive about it.

By the time it was the end of the scrimmage it was a tie of 2 - 2 since everyone was more focused on bothering Jeno and Jaemin than trying to score and win. Jaemin had his arms around Jeno, even with all of their gear in the way, and was using his lacrosse stick as a perimeter around the two of them. If anyone got within range then Jaemin would quickly bat them away. Jeno had quickly become resigned to his fate especially because he felt bad for Jaemin who seemed so stressed. 

So Jeno being the sweetie he is just stayed comfortably within Jaemin’s protection zone and would pat his hands to stop him from chasing after people once they’ve left his lacrosse sticks immediate range. This was especially important when it was Johnny and Yuta and they ended up collapsing laughing their asses off just outside Jaemin’s reach. Jaemin who had not forgotten about how close they got to kissing Jeno had to be forcefully held back by Jeno himself to stop him from repeatedly wacking at his hyungs. 

Since it was the end of practice Jeno finally pulled out of Jaemin’s arms but seeing the crestfallen expression on his face and the immediate pout he couldn’t help but reach his arm back out to intertwine with Jaemin’s, watching the pout melt and a sweet smile take its place as Jeno dragged him to the locker rooms. The two in their own world so much so that they didn’t notice all their teammates watching them from the field.

“Ok guys we had our fun so let’s give the two love birds a little bit of time to be alone hmm?” Johnny called out to the rest of the team.

“Everyone make sure to not exceed the casual Jaemin pace back to the locker rooms.” Jaehyun added snickering as he started his exaggeratingly slow walking.

“But we should be careful not to be too slow, at the beginning of practice I walked in to see Jaemin pinning Jeno to the lockers.” Jisung added with a small shudder slowing his pace even more, so if that if they were in a compromising position in the locker room he wouldn’t be the first one to see them. 

“Ok get it Jaemin, let’s just give them 5 minutes then, whatever they can manage to fit in that time then good for them!” Yuta smirked.

In the meantime, Jeno and Jaemin had arrived at the locker rooms and as soon as they put their sticks down Jaemin was trying to pull Jeno’s gear off his body as fast as he could.

“J-Jaem!” Jeno’s face was heating up and Jaemin’s roughness and intensity, “What are you doing??”

Jaemin looked up at him after he finally got Jeno’s jersey and shoulder/elbow pads off his body and started taking his own off. “Jeno I need a real hug from you that I can feel without all this stuff in the way!!” he threw his pads haphazardly and they landed hard against the lockers making a loud clang. 

But neither of them really paid it much mind as Jaemin had his arms wrapped tight around Jeno’s middle and was sighing contently melting into the feeling of their chests pressed together, feeling Jeno’s heartbeat hard and fast along with his own and Jeno’s arms wrapped just as tightly around his body. Jaemin tucked his head against Jeno’s neck and let out a big sigh that made Jeno shiver just slightly at the feeling. They stayed like that until Jaemin thought he could hear their teammates just outside the door and then he pressed a short but strong kiss into Jeno’s neck who definitely shuddered this time. But Jaemin didn’t have any time to dwell on that as Yuta quickly pulled the door all the way open already shouting.

“Hey!! What do you horny teens think you’re doing in the locker rooms!?!” his shit-eating grin fell at only seeing Jeno and Jaemin hugging. At their loud entrance, Jeno had tried to let go but Jaemin only held on tighter, once again fearing others would try to go for his Jeno again.

“Ahh that’s no fun you guys are only hugging?? We heard a loud clang against the lockers and everything, I thought you guys were getting real nastyy.” Johnny added similarly disappointed. 

“Hyung we should be grateful they decided to spare us.” Jisung added as he made his way over to his locker.

“That’s true Yuta-hyung, and we can save that for later anyway right Jen??” Jaemin’s confidence truly surged in others' presence. Jeno almost got whiplash from how soft Jaemin just was to this confident and smirky Jaemin. Jeno wasn’t even paying attention to Jaemin’s hand that had slid down his back and landed on his butt until he gave it a small squeeze at the end of his speech with a wink. 

Jeno yelped and jumped out of Jaemin’s arms with a blazing red face, “Ok I'm gonna take a shower now!” and quickly zoomed off to the showers. While the others half expected Jaemin to run after him instead he just smiled so wide it looked like his mouth was going to tough his ears and resumed taking his time clearly in his own world thinking about Jeno with hearts clear in his eyes.

After a little more good-natured teasing directed their way the two left to head back home. And maybe Jaemin was just relishing finally being alone with Jeno and not having to fight anyone off so that the two of them were able to slip back into their own bubble as usual and were just casually holding hands talking about anything they think of as they walked.

When the two got to Jaemin’s house which was closest Jaemin turned to Jeno, “Will you please stay?” 

He asked so earnestly, so different from all the other times he didn’t ask but demanded petulantly that Jeno stay over that he couldn’t help but to blush and agree. And it was worth it when Jaemin whose ears were pink smiled with his eyes crinkling at Jeno and grabbed his arm to pull him inside. 

They both greeted Jaemin’s parents who naturally adored Jeno, Jaemin felt his possessiveness flare up for a moment when his mother hugged Jeno but after only a little adjustment he was able to hold himself back and just stick to Jeno’s side even closer than usual. He was so focused on Jeno he didn’t even see his parents exchange knowing looks at him as he brushed Jeno’s hair away from his eyes.

They had a pleasant dinner together talking about school and lacrosse. And Jaemin was so happy because he loved his Jeno and his family so much and they fit together so well. After the two of them helped cleaning up they headed to Jaemin’s room who once they were inside and he had locked the door quickly wrapped his arms around Jeno’s sides and squeezed him tight, even lifting him up off the floor.

“Jeno I love you so much,” he put him down and slid one arm up to gently hold the side of Jeno’s face making sure they were sharing eye contact before continuing. “Can I please kiss you Jeno?”

Jaemin could see the blush erupt across Jeno’s ears and face down to his neck in his peripherals but couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, trying to convey to Jeno just how much he’s longed to kiss him.

“Can’t I just have one kiss Jeno?? Please??” 

Jeno was still tomato red and he was only letting out soft mumbles “I-um-?”

“Please? I’ve always wanted to kiss you Jeno.” Jaemin started with the aegyo he knew Jeno secretly loved before ending more seriously speaking from the heart without the help of the potion. 

And it seems this was finally enough to elicit something from Jeno who let out a soft “Ok,” and an even quieter. “Me too.” Before their lips were meeting as they stood in the entrance of Jaemin’s room with his arms wrapped around Jeno’s waist holding his face as reverently as he could as he cherishes him and how good it feels to finally be able to kiss him. 

Their kiss started off with a simple press of their lips together as if to give themselves time to process that this was really happening before Jaemin started to kiss a little harder and tilt his head a little more for a better angle as their lips started to move more actively against each other. 

Jaemin and Jeno had both imagined this happening but the reality was even better, enough so that the kiss started to quickly heat up once they got the momentum going. Jeno’s hands gripped Jaemin’s waist tighter as he slightly opened his mouth to let Jaemin lick inside and truly taste him. Jeno let out a small whine as Jaemin licked inside and mapped out the inside of his mouth, both of them letting out small moans when their tongues played together fighting with passion in Jeno’s mouth. 

They kept making out until finally they had to separate for air, while Jeno was panting Jaemin just moved further down Jeno placing kisses and small bites down his jaw and neck stopping in the same spot he was breathing into earlier and placing a hard bite and suck there. Jeno shuddered and let out a whine when Jaemin quickly followed up with a kiss in the same spot. 

Jaemin pulled his head back a little so he could see Jeno and appreciate the beauty that is him standing there with slightly glassy eyes and red lips looking thoroughly kissed. Jaemin’s heart swelled knowing he was the one that made Jeno look like this, he couldn’t stop staring at Jeno trying to brand the image of Jeno debauched after their first kiss into his brain forever. 

It wasn’t until Jeno whined and pouted since Jaemin was just staring at him after getting him worked up that Jaemin finally leaned back in and swallowed Jeno’s content sigh as their lips connected again. Jaemin felt like he could spend his whole life kissing Jeno and it wouldn’t be a waste. 

Slowly he started to pull Jeno away from the door and over to the bed before gently pushing him down and climbing on top to straddle his hips. Jaemin couldn’t help but pulling back again to appreciate the view of Jeno’s hair laying around him and his lips and cheeks looking so warm and pink. His eyes staring glassily but with so much want at Jaemin. He felt his heart soar and couldn’t help but to stare into Jeno’s eyes and say.

“You’re so beautiful Jeno, I’ve never met someone more beautiful than you inside and out. I love you so much.” 

Jaemin could see Jeno’s face becoming pinker as he spoke but he couldn’t identify all the emotions flickering through his eyes which was unusual for them. Jeno’s expression finally landed on a bittersweet smile as he pulled Jaemin closer again. 

“Thank you, you’re beautiful too.” And then he kissed him again more aggressively taking the lead for a moment pulling Jaemin as close to his body as he could. In doing so their half hard members brushed swiftly against each other and elicited deep moans from both boys. 

“Jeno-ah I want you so bad.” Jaemin was debauched full of love and lust his high seemingly heightened by the love potions effects. He kissed down Jeno’s neck leaving bites and hickeys all over. 

Jeno was whining at the feeling and breathing heavily. “H-how do you want me?”

Jaemin looked deep into his eyes as he said, “I want all of you Jeno, to be surrounded by you.” 

Jeno’s breath stuttered but his face fell a little. Jeno didn’t move for a moment before steeling his hands and taking a deep breath. “If you still want me later you can have me, but not until that love potion is completely out of your system.”

Jaemin wanted to immediately yell out at Jeno that the love potion only heightened his feelings that already existed. But he respected Jeno’s wishes and knew that he would never truly believe him until Jeno knew for sure there wasn’t anything else influencing Jaemin's emotions. 

So Jaemin just smiled back at Jeno and lightly kissed his cheek, “Ok, until then.” And then smiled with his eyes crinkling happily at Jeno who smiled his own sweet crescent eye smile back. They stayed like that for a while longer staring into each other’s eyes until Jaemin leaned in again to press a chaste kiss on Jeno’s lips. “But can we please kiss for a little bit more Jen?” Jaemin was pouting slightly.

Jeno just smiled his crescent smile and pulled Jaemin closer, “Yea we definitly can Jaem.” before their lips reunited again and continued to be thoroughly acquainted with each other for the next few hours. Filled with a mix of fast and slow kisses, slow and tentative grinding, and enjoyment of each other’s bodies and presence. Eventually, they exhausted themselves kissing and decided to go to sleep with Jeno the little spoon and Jaemin hugging him snuggly pressed up against his back with his hand holding his waist close and his head tucked behind his.

Jaemin leaves a final kiss on the back of Jeno’s neck, “Good night Jeno, I love you.”

Now that he’s said it a few times Jaemin thinks he won’t be able to stop pronouncing his love for Jeno out into the world. After keeping it in for so long it feels good to finally let it out and making out with Jeno was more than a dream come true. He couldn’t wait to tell Jeno he loved him again once they were sure the love potion wore off. He fell asleep holding his love close and dreaming of ways to show his love for real.

School the next day was buzzing with activity, girls and boys all filled with high tension, hopes, and chocolate. Jeno and Jaemin had awoken in each other’s arms. Jaemin seemed to still be pretty mellow when it just the two of them, only his lingering gazes and his spontaneous and quick kisses gave him away as still being influenced by the love potion.

But once they got to school and there were many eyes on them, a mix of those that had heard the rumors or watched them yesterday and those that are waiting for their chance to give chocolates. This re-awakened the more manic effects of the love potion on Jaemin, better known as his jealousy and possessiveness over Jeno. As soon as the first set of eyes lingered on them too long, although Jeno is sure they were looking at Jaemin himself. He had pulled Jeno close again so his arm was wrapped around Jeno’s waist and he was leaning on his shoulder purposely ignoring the gazes directed at him and glaring at anyone he thought was looking at Jeno.

“So I guess the love potions still kicking.” Haechan laughed as Jaemin and Jeno passed him, Renjun, and Mark without even noticing them, too wrapped up in their own world. 

“Yea I found the girl that gave Jaemin the cookies and she admitted it was the strongest one she could find which was for 24 hours, so I think we have until around lunch.” Mark added the facts disturbing Haechan’s teasing earning him a small glare which he returned with a smile that got larger as the sides of Haechan’s mouth pulled up for a moment.

“But doesn’t something seem a little different about them?” Renjun the smartest and best at reading through them added as he observed Jeno and Jaemin ignoring not just them but everyone. “This is gonna get interesting.” He muttered to himself.

The morning periods went faster and a little more normal than Jeno thought, well normal for a typical day but not typical for Jaemin on Valentine’s day. While Jaemin has always showered Jeno with a little extra special love each day, he had told Jeno around the beginning of their high school life that valentine’s day would be the day he is thankful for and gives back to his admirers who appreciate him. So, he has always accepted all the Valentines’ chocolates that were given to him and kindly thanked each giver and made sure they knew how much he appreciated their love even if he could never fully reciprocate it.

But today was very different, as the first few girls that came up to Jeno and Jaemin’s seats together. Jaemin had looked away from Jeno for the first time since they had entered the school just to kindly thank the girls but to decline their gifts, constantly looking back at Jeno while holding his hand. 

“Oh that’s ok Jaemin,” one of the girls who was more of a friend to Jaemin at this point than a distant admirer took it in stride even though the whole class seemed shocked at Jaemin’s response “Can I ask why tho? Are you guys finally dating?”

Jeno was questioning her use of finally so that he felt completely blindsided when Jaemin squeezed his hand harder and looked back at Jeno again before speaking, “Not yet, but soon. That’s why.” Everyone could see both the stars in Jaemin’s eyes and the blush that moved from Jeno’s ears onto his face. 

“Ah Jaem stop.” Jeno tried to push Jaemin away out of embarrassment but Jaemin just smirked and pulled Jeno closer by the arm to press a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“No! I’m nonstop baby I wont stop for nothing.” Jaemin sang petulantly and happily already forgetting that there was anyone else in the room except for Jeno. (lol why am I quoting nonstop here? Well bc it’s another 127 b side banger even tho this is a dreamie fic haha) 

And this continued all morning, Jaemin declining Valentines’ gifts and being unable to truly focus on anything unless Jeno was close and holding his hand or thigh. 

Once the bell rang and the two made to head towards the lunchroom Jaemin was fidgeting by Jeno’s side enough to concern Jeno. His eyebrows drew together and a small pout appeared on his face as Jeno leaned closer to Jaemin. “Are you ok Jaemin? Is something wrong?”

He could see some kind of fight going on behind Jaemin’s eyes but didn’t know what the problem was, so Jeno just pulled Jaemin closer wrapping him up in a hug much like the one’s Jaemin had been repeatedly doing to Jeno since yesterday. Jaemin’s arms wrapped around Jeno in turn and he muttered into his neck. 

“You’re not making this any easier for me.”

Jeno’s heart dropped and he slowly made to let go of Jaemin, maybe the potion had worn off and Jaemin didn’t know how to let him down easily? Jeno’s mind immediately went to a worst-case scenario. But Jaemin just held him even tighter and pressed a kiss into Jeno’s neck. 

“Mr.Park wanted me to help him out during lunch today with preparing for a lab.” Jaemin had always been a sweetheart not just to their peers but also to their teachers who adored him and how he was always happy to help, every day except for today. His hands gripped Jeno’s waist almost too tightly as he shook his head still tucked in Jeno’s neck. 

“But I don’t wanna leave you jen~ what if someone tries to snatch you up while I’m away!” Jaemin finally looked up at Jeno with the biggest eyes and pout imaginable. Jeno couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit at how Jaemin was a drama queen but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I promise I won’t get ‘snatched away’ by anyone while you’re gone ok? And I'm sure you won’t have to help him all of lunch.” Jaemin seemed to start fidgeting which confused Jeno more.

“I’m not sure how long it will take but that’s good as long as I know you’re all mine!” Jaemin pulled him in for a big obnoxious kiss on both cheeks and then bolted away with the power of knowing if he didn’t run now he wouldn’t be able to leave Jeno’s side. “Love u Jen see you later sweetie!” 

Jeno was left in the hallways with slightly wet and very red cheeks, feeling much more alone than usual, since Jaemin was glued to his side since yesterday. He slowly made his way to the cafeteria and his friend's table thinking about Jaemin the whole time and hoping Mr.Park wouldn’t keep him the whole period.

“Why are you alone Jeno?”

“Mark means where’s lover boy?” Donghyuck added scrutinizing Jeno and his Jaemin -less appearance.

Jeno sat down next to Jisung and Chenle who seemed to see something different about him and quickly shifted from little chaotic devils to sweet angels with Jisung even patting him on the head as he said sadly, “He’s helping Mr.Park with setting up for lab.” 

He heard a snicker from across the table and glared at Renjun and Donghyuck. 

“Oh you poor thing whatever are you going to do separated from Jaemin for 40 minutes tops?” Jeno seemed to sag a little at this, he was really hoping Jaemin would only take 20 minutes. “Oh my god did that actually make u sadder? it’s like you’re the one that took a love potion Jeno.”

Jeno just blushed at being called out on the truth and ducked his head into Jisung’s shoulder who was mercifully letting him. 

“It’ll be ok Jeno,” Chenle added and Jeno really loved Chenji for a moment until Chenle continued “We all know you love Jaemin anyway and worst case scenario you’ll see him next period.” 

“Yea but what if-” Jeno had quickly lifted his head up from Jisung’s shoulder just to hide in it again. “Never mind.”

Renjun and Mark exchanged knowing looks before Mark asked. “Jeno what’s wrong?” 

“I just miss him,” Jeno muttered still with his head in Jisung’s shoulder that while helpful wasn’t the same as Jaemin’s and it made him think about him more, even though Jisung’s awkward pats did reassure him in their own way. 

“And what if he isn’t in love with me anymore after lunch? It’ll have been 24 hours and for most love potions that’s the max the effects could last.”

“Jeno, you are the only person at this table if not at this school that thinks Jaemin isn’t going to be in love with you anymore after the love potion wears off.” Renjun stated matter of fact, and it was only because it was Huang Renjun the most ruthlessly honest person he knew that said it that it was finally able to sink in a little. 

“There’s a reason we make fun of BOTH of you for being whipped.” Haechan added in his own helpful but still teasing way.

“You can trust us on this Jeno, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Mark said. It was the final bit of reassurance he needed to be sure of that no matter what that no matter what even if their relationship shifts back to platonic love and never goes into romantic love territory, they will still all have love for each other and each other’s back’s no matter what.

Jeno finally showed his friend his real big crescent eyed smiled that they all loved as he said simply but perfectly for them. 

“Thanks guys.” 

And with that they all returned his smile with big ones of their own and smoothly transitioned to other topics and soon they were all laughing at Haechan’s shenanigans again.

But Jaemin never showed up to lunch and it was only right as the bell rang that Jaemin slipped back into the classroom. With something clutched behind his back that Jeno saw looked suspiciously like some kind of Valentine’s chocolates as Jaemin slipped them into his bag. Jeno’s stomach dropped again and his smile faltered a bit and he changed his eye’s path from Jaemin’s face to a spot just below his ear.

“Jeno!” Jaemin whisper yelled in Jeno’s direction and quickly reached over to grab Jeno’s hand (who only flinched a little bit he’ll have you know) but enough that Jaemin’s big smile faltered a bit like Jeno’s own before pushing back into a full smile, with only a little anxiety hidden in his eyes.

“I missed you Jen.” He said earnestly to Jeno who quickly reacted by flipping his hand around to hold Jaemin’s hand tightly, which had only been placed gently over Jeno’s hand after the initial rejection. 

“I missed you too Jaem.” Jeno replied just as earnestly and for a second they were back in their bubble nothing mattered but Jeno and Jaemin and the connection they shared. Until the real world reminded them that wasn’t the case in the harsh form of their math teacher starting the lesson.

And then before they knew it, it was the two of them walking home together again like any other day hands held together gently, as they talked about random things. 

That was until they passed the small park that was about 5 minutes away from Jaemin’s house and Jaemin pulled him gently in towards it.

“Do you mind if we take a small detour Jeno?” 

Jeno laughed a little since they already were walking in but still obliged Jaemin and added a gentle. 

“I don’t mind.” 

They stopped at a bench in the corner of the park slightly hidden by trees. Sitting for a few minutes in a silence that was not completely uncomfortable but definitely tenser than their usual comfortable ones. 

“What’s up Jaem? It’s still kind of cold for long nature walks and talks, I don’t mind but remind me to wear more layers if you want to do this again ok?” Jeno knew he was rambling a bit, but he was a kind of nervous since he could tell that Jaemin was as well since he had subtly pulled his bag into his lap but was fiddling with the zipper and squirming a little in his seat.

But as Jeno rambled Jaemin seemed to calm down a bit and was looking at him with the same stupidly sincere smile on his face and fondness in his eyes. 

Jaemin swallowed and then finally opened his bag and took out the box Jeno had noticed earlier and had successfully willed himself into forgetting about. It was definitely chocolates, handmade at that and Jeno was already too cold to get his heartbroken. Since if Jaemin had accepted this one alone and declined all the rest it must have meant this person was very special to him and Jeno didn’t even realize he was involuntarily pouting staring at the chocolates until he finally tuned back into what Jaemin was saying. 

“Jeno I said these are for you! Does this mean you hate them and won’t accept them?” Now Jaemin was pouting heavily and it seemed like his eyes were misty as he pulled the chocolates back to put in his bag which finally woke Jeno up.

“No! I mean Yes!” he held Jaemin’s wrists around the chocolates. “I will definitely accept chocolates from you Jaemin!”

Jaemin’s face immediately brightened back up, “Really Jen? Does this mean I can confess to you for real too?”

Jeno’s face was red but he managed to push through and responded with a skewed pitch. “Y-yEs”

And then Jaemin was finally putting his full teethed grin on display and happily crinkling eyes filled with love directed at Jeno.

“I love you Jeno! Always have and always will. Honestly, the love potion just amplified my feelings and made it almost impossible to not act on.”

Jeno looked at him in slight shock but still definite happiness that transitioned to a full smile reciprocated and even a bit of a Jaemin’s classic smirk reflected in Jeno as he said. “I love you too Jaemin, but does that mean you always feel that possessive?”

‘Finally!’ Jeno silently cheered as the turn tables and Jaemin is the one doing an imitation of a tomato and blushing the most Jeno has ever seen from him in the history of their friendship. He tried to hide his face in Jeno’s neck but Jeno wanted to play the opposite game a little longer so he held up Jaemin’s chin appreciating the pink covering Jaemin's face before adding. 

“You can be honest Jaem, I’ll still love you even if you say no.” And Jaemin could do nothing but laugh at Jeno who had also burst into laughter. And only once that laughter had thoroughly taken its course did Jaemin respond. 

“Ok I am, but can’t we focus on the fact that we’re becoming boyfriends right now!”

Jeno was back to being the one blushing but still added a snark but playful, “Well I’m just saying I’m not the one who is always flirting with everything that moves.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrows like Jeno doesn’t practically flirt with any cat he sees!! but he doesn’t mention it since he finds Jeno’s reactions adorable both when they reciprocate his affection and when they deny it. And decides he may as well be completely honest.

“Ok Jisung is right it’s just because I wanted to flirt with you but I knew I couldn’t too much without giving my feelings away so I was as you could say ‘distributing the wealth' of my love.” he flashed a shy grin at Jeno, “And I just love showing my love to people but no one as much as I love showering you in love.” 

They were both pink as they met in the middle for a sweet and tender kiss and when they finally broke it to breath Jaemin asked.

“I know I was the one that confessed, because I couldn’t wait any longer, but for the sake of anniversaries can we make our anniversary tomorrow? Valentines’ day is too basic and also Jaehyun-hyung’s birthday, it’s already full.” 

Jeno laughed loudly with his voice and his eyes, “Whatever you say baby.”

Jaemin’s ears turned pink but he still smirked, “I can definitely get used to you calling me sweet nicknames.”

Jeno’s burst of confidence seemed to be ebbing as he blushed again and ducked his head a little but still responded with a soft, “ok nana, I’ll call you whatever you want sweetie.” 

And then they were kissing again smiling against each other’s mouths happy to be together, happy their friends were right for once. And happy someone tried to give Jaemin a love potion.

**Author's Note:**

> And everyone was happy except maybe that one girl that started it all but she was just a plot device so its ok lol
> 
> wow my first ever completed fanfic we really out here my tenses and pov's are all over the place lol sorry but also I can't believe this idea was originally Jaemin drinks a love potion and Jeno has a praise kink lol it turned so fluffy but what can I say I'm a softy at heart
> 
> Thanks so much for reading hope you have a great day/night and please stay healthy!  
> also pls leave kudos or comments if u enjoyed lol thanks


End file.
